Les petites histoires du NCIS
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Recueil d'OS en tout genre sur l'équipe phare de l'agence. Que se passe-t-il donc au NCIS pendant et en dehors des enquêtes ?
1. Diversion

**Titre :** Les petites histoires du NCIS

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est décidé, pour que ce soit plus simple, je regroupe aujourd'hui mes OS dans ce recueil !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cet OS n'est certainement pas mon meilleur, mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment. ****Le Tiva est très léger, ceux qui n'aiment pas ne devraient pas être gênés.**

**Résumé : **Pour attraper un suspect Tony propose de faire diversion. Et un des agents va en faire les frais !

* * *

**Diversion**

___"_Oui_"_ et _"_non_"_ sont les mots les plus courts et les plus faciles à prononcer et ceux qui demandent le plus d'examen.

Talleyrand

L'équipe poursuivait le suspect depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, quand il disparut dans un centre commercial. Les quatre agents se lancèrent à sa suite. Le suspect en question, ou plutôt le coupable, était un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait tué sa femme dans un accès de rage, elle même causée par sa jalousie plus qu'excessive.

- Il va s'échapper ! s'écria McGee.

Et force est de constater qu'il avait raison. L'homme était en train de gagner du terrain. Sauf si...

**- **Sauf si on fait diversion ! annonça Tony.

- Une idée, DiNozzo ? interrogea Gibbs.

**- **Ça se pourrait...

- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?

**- **Tout de suite patron. Ziva, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres agents s'élançaient vers les étages dans l'intention de contourner le meurtrier, lequel se dirigeait vers les escalators.

**- **Tu marches tout droit, l'air en colère, sans te retourner, expliqua-t-il. Tu suis mes indications et tu caches ton arme.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-elle.

**- **Vas-y ou il va nous échapper !

Elle s'exécuta. À peine était-elle arrivée au centre du hall que Tony la rejoignit en courant et l'interpella.

**- **Lisa ! appela-t-il. Attends ! Je t'aime ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

La jeune femme se figea. Des passants s'arrêtèrent intrigués, Tony avait crié.

**- **Écoute-moi, je t'en pris, reprit-il. Je sais que j'ai été nul mais, je t'en supplie, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire !

Il se tenait quelques mètres derrière elle. Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux. D'autres passants à l'étage, tout aussi attentifs, s'étaient tournés vers eux. Leur homme en faisait partie. Il avait stoppé sa course quand il avait entendu Tony. L'agent avait su attirer son attention en jouant l'amoureux transit d'amour et de remord avec sa coéquipière.

Coéquipière totalement abasourdie par ses propos !

**- **Je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as raison. J'aurais dû te parler au lieu de fuir comme je l'ai fait. Je suis désolé. Mais je t'aime, Lisa ! Je suis prêt à tout pour te le prouver.

Cette fois la jeune femme se retourna, un air incrédule mêlé de colère sur le visage.

- Ah oui ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il en s'avançant.

- Cmment ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

Contre toute attente, et à sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme s'empara de ses mains et mit un genou à terre.

- Lisa, voudrais-tu m'épouser et faire ainsi de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, les regards de dizaines de personnes fixés sur elle, dont leur coupable auquel Gibbs et McGee passaient les menottes. Enfin elle parvint à articuler.

- Oui.

Tony se releva. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. Ils restèrent enlacés une fois leur baiser prit fin.

- Tu vas me le payer, DiNozzo ! souffla Ziva.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins on a notre coupable, murmura-t-il. Je sais que tu veux me tuer, mais il va falloir que tu attendes qu'on soit sorti d'ici.

- Quoi ?

- On ne peux pas décevoir tous ces gens, il faut que tu restes ma fiancée encore quelques temps. Tu pourras me tuer après, promis !

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers la sortie, agitant la main en direction des passants qui leur adressaient leurs félicitations.

Une fois hors de vue, ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs collègues près des voitures. Le fugitif se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles.

- Alors, on était comment ? questionna Tony tout sourire.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que Ziva explosa.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris ? Tu pouvais parfaitement trouvé autre chose ! Tu n'es qu'un...

- Imbécile ? la coupa-t-il alors que Gibbs passait au volant. Allez, Ziva, c'est bon !

- Non, ce n'est pas bon comme tu dis !

McGee prit place à côté de son patron, qui démarra les laissant à leurs explications. Tony passa coté conducteur du second véhicule.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

Il prit place sans réagir. La jeune femme s'installa à son tour, bien décidée à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il alluma le moteur. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche il l'interrompit.

- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé.

Elle referma la bouche sans répondre. Il reporta son regard sur la route et s'inséra dans la circulation tandis que le plus grand silence régnait dans l'habitacle.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le NCIS atteint qu'ils reprirent une attitude normale. Mais pas une seule fois ils ne reparlèrent de la diversion du siècle.

* * *

**Voilà, déjà fini ! Alors, je suis totalement irrécupérable ou il reste de l'espoir ?**


	2. Une question de culture

**Résumé : ** Tony joue les voleurs au bureau de McGee. Ziva s'insurge. Et quand Tim revient...**  
**

**Sur le forum AIPM, PBG me demandait une idée de drabble, j'ai lancé une phrase puis une autre pour l'aider à trouver l'inspiration dans ce but. Au final, elle m'a demandé de continuer l'histoire (inventée au fur et à mesure sur la CB, une grande première!) qui est devenue cet OS. Alors je le dédie à PBG sans qui il n'aurait pas existé. Merci à toi !**

* * *

**Une question de culture**

___La culture, c'est comme la confiture, moins on en a, plus on l'étale._

.

- « Il était une fois dans un monde merveilleux un petit elfe qui n'avait peur de rien, ou presque. » C'est McGee qui a écrit ça ?

- Ziva, il y a marqué Thom E. Gemcity.

- Vu comme ça.

- C'est tout vu !

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, Tony, c'est comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ce livre entre les mains.

- C'est important ?

- Tony !

- Eh bien... Disons que je cherchais un rapport et que je suis tombé là-dessus.

- Et le rapport ?

- On se fiche du rapport ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai trouvé ?

Ziva soupira. Son collègue lui lança aussitôt un regard outré.

- C'est de l'or entre nos mains, Ziva !

- Je dirais plutôt de la bombe.

- Tu connais cette expression ?

- Je parlais au sens littéral.

- Je ne vois pas de détonateur, encore moins un explosif.

- Moi si, dès que McGee aura vu ce que tu as fait.

- _On_ a fait, rectifia-t-il.

- Comment ça, "on" ?

- Tu viens bien de lire son texte toi aussi, non ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Allez, avoue que c'est quand même génial !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi lire un des textes de Tim sans son accord est "génial".

Il la considéra un instant.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne les bases de la culture américaine.

- De ta culture tu veux dire ! Bien que je ne pense pas que le mot "culture" puisse s'appliquer à toi.

- Là, tu vas me vexer.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. D'un geste, Ziva signifia à son collègue que McGee revenait. Mais au lieu de s'empresser d'aller reposer la liasse de feuillet, qui constituait l'ouvrage, sur le bureau de son propriétaire, Tony la garda en main.

Un immense sourire sur le visage, il se plaça au centre de l'open space et les brandit fièrement à l'informaticien, qui pâlit en découvrant de quoi il retournait.

- Sympa ta petite histoire, le Bleu. Tu écris pour l'âge couche culotte maintenant ?

Tim ne répondit pas aussitôt. Puis, après un regard pour Ziva, il s'avança conquérant vers son collègue.

- C'est pour ça que tu arrives à comprendre ce qui est écrit, dit-il en récupérant les feuilles, c'est de ton âge.

Il le dépassa et alla s'installer à son bureau, laissant un DiNozzo pantois entre les bureaux. Ziva eut un sourire.

- Tu avais raison de vouloir m'apprendre les bases de la culture américaine, dit-elle. Maintenant, je comprends beaucoup de choses.


	3. Les dix commandements de l'école

**Résumé : **L'équipe fait de la paperasse et Gibbs s'absente, alors Tony en profite. Voici l'occasion pour lui de confronter ses coéquipiers à des commandements d'un nouveau genre.

* * *

**Les dix commandements de l'école**

_Les élèves c'est comme le linge, quand il fait beau ça sèche._

.

**Bureaux du NCIS lundi matin**

Tony, Ziva et Tim sont à leurs bureaux respectifs. Aujourd'hui est une journée paperasse et les trois agents en ont en retard.

Gibbs s'étant éclipsé pour prendre un café, le relâchement se fait aussitôt sentir. Tony en profite pour importuner ses collègues.

- Non, tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'exclame-t-il à l'adresse de McGee.

- Si Tony, répond celui-ci, je le suis. Je ne connais absolument pas ces règles.

DiNozzo affiche un air consterné. Ziva intervient.

- Moi non plus.

Tony écarquille les yeux de surprise.

- Vous n'avez jamais suivi de règles quand vous étiez à l'école ? questionne-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, d'ailleurs tu as dû avoir les mêmes. Elles étaient regroupées dans le règlement intérieur. Tous les établissements en ont un.

Fier de sa répartie, Tim affiche un sourire railleur. Tony rebondit sur ses propos.

- Je ne vous parle pas de ça. Moi je vous parle des commandements de l'école, ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Éclaire nous dans ce cas ! lance l'israélienne.

- Entendu.

Il s'installe confortablement sur son fauteuil avant de commencer ses explications.

- Tout élève qui se respecte connaît les dix commandements de l'école. Ce qui explique que tu sois si ignorant, le Bleu. Pour toi Ziva, c'est plus normal. Tu n'as pas étudié en Amérique.

Évidemment, on ne peut pas toujours les suivre à la lettre. Enfin, ce n'est pas l'important. Il suffit de les appliquer tous au moins une fois. Mais plus on les suit régulièrement, mieux c'est.

Il se réinstalle correctement et pianote sur son ordinateur, continuant sur sa lancée.

- Vous avez de la chance ! déclare-t-il, je les ai ici, même si je les connais par cœur.

L'imprimante se met en route. Tony attrape les deux feuilles qu'elle vient de cracher. Il se lève et les tend à ses collègues.

- Tenez, comme ça vous pourrez les apprendre.

- Les apprendre ? répète la jeune femme.

- Oui, ma chère Ziva, les apprendre !

- Tony, c'est stupide, on n'est plus à l'école !

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire McGénie !

- Un, le coupe Ziva, ne sèche pas un cour, sèche toute la journée !

Tim parcourt sa feuille des yeux, ahuri.

- Et c'est ce que tu appelle des commandements ! lâche-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un : Ne jamais rater un cours ? Tu délires ma pauvre Ziva !

- Pourquoi Ziva délire-t-elle ? intervient une voix.

Ils se retournent sur la laborantine.

- Abs ! s'exclame Tony. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je n'avais plus rien à faire, alors je suis venu faire un tour, répond-t-elle. Pourquoi Ziva délire ?

Tony affiche un grand sourire et arrache la feuille de l'informaticien.

- Je lui enseigne les dix commandements de l'école ! explique-t-il en la brandissant.

- Quoi ! Tu les as ? crie Abby.

Il acquiesce. La jeune femme se précipite vers lui.

- Fais voir.

Elle s'empare de la feuille et se met à la lire.

.

**Les dix commandements de l'école**

1 - Ne sèche pas un cour : sèche toute la journée !

2 - Ne pousse pas dans les couloirs : dans les escaliers, ça fait plus mal !

3 - N'emprunte pas à tes camarades : vole-les !

4 - Ne copie jamais : décalque !

5 - Ne lève pas la main pour répondre : mets-toi debout !

6 - Ne fais pas de croche-pieds aux autres : attends les profs !

7 - Ne parle pas en classe : crie, tu obtiendras plus d'attention !

8 - Ne dépasse jamais une ou deux personnes dans la file de la cafétéria : dépasse toute la file, c'est mieux !

9 - Si un prof se tue à t'expliquer quelque chose : sois patient, laisse-le mourir !

10 - Tais-toi en cours : respecte le sommeil des autres !

.

- J'ai toujours adoré la numéro neuf ! finit-elle par déclarer, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony. Mais ça ne s'est jamais réalisé, dommage.

Ziva et Tim la regarde interloqués.

- Tu les connais ? demande le jeune homme.

- Bien sûr, pas toi ?

Elle dit ça comme si c'était évident.

- Non ! répond-t-il.

- Vraiment ? continue-t-elle.

- Oui !

- C'est bizarre, tous les écoliers les connaissent pourtant.

- Cherche pas Abs, intervient Tony, le bleu ne vient pas de la même planète que nous.

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et s'adresse à Ziva.

- Tu n'avais pas ça en Israël ?

- Non.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Mais Tim ! Toi ! Je n'y crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu ne crois pas Abs ? interroge une voix.

- Gibbs ! Ça va ?

- Très bien. Alors ?

- McGee ne connaît pas les dix commandements de l'école !

- Qui sont ?

- Toi non plus tu ne connais pas ! ? Toute une éducation à refaire !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Abby ?

- Je me promène.

- Eh bien redescend, Ducky te cherche.

- Oui, chef !

Elle lui fait le salut militaire avant de s'éclipser. Il fait face à ses agents.

- Vous n'avez pas des rapports à finir ?

Ils se précipitent à leurs bureaux. Le silence revient un instant, rompu par Tony.

- Tu ne les connais vraiment pas ? Parce que avec toutes tes règles tu dois bien...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, Gibbs lui jette un regard noir lourd de sens. Tony baisse la tête et se remet à la tache. Apparemment, il ne les connaît pas.


	4. Une journée avec l'agent McGee

**Résumé :** Tim passe la pire journée de sa vie... pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Découvrez les résultats calamiteux de son écriture libre, le complot Abby/Tony contre Vance ou bien le contrat qu'il a dû passer avec Ziva.

* * *

**Une journée avec l'agent McGee**

_A touché le fond et pourtant creuse toujours._

Professeur vis à vis d'un élève

.

_Les chanceux sont ceux qui arrivent à tout ; les malchanceux, ceux à qui tout arrive._

Eugène Labiche

.

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout va de travers. Il y a des journées où rien ne va, des journées qui sont avec ou sans chance. Et l'agent spécial du N.C.I.S. Timothy McGee commençait à se dire que c'était un jour sans.

Il y avait d'abord eu son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné. Il s'était donc levé à l'heure où, d'habitude, il partait au bureau. Il avait les yeux bouffis de sommeil d'avoir veillé, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, pour continuer son nouveau roman. Son éditrice le harcelait au téléphone depuis maintenant deux semaines pour qu'il lui fasse parvenir son nouveau chapitre. Il avait dû se résoudre à se mettre au travail, la veille au soir, pour clore ledit chapitre.

Après avoir vainement écouté du jazz et fait de l'écriture libre, dont il avait d'ailleurs détruit le résultat au vu de ce à quoi il avait abouti, il avait tourné en rond pendant plusieurs heures, dans son appartement, à la recherche de l'inspiration. Il s'était résolu à aller se coucher, sans avoir avancé son texte d'une seule ligne, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ses idées sur les personnages de l'agent McGregor et de la laborantine Amy finissaient invariablement d'une façon qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie DiNozzo ou bien d'ahurissement Abby. Bien qu'il soupçonna qu'avant d'avoir eu le temps de le découvrir, de réagir et de faire disparaître son corps, Gibbs se serait chargé de lui à sa manière, certainement aidé de Ziva qui avait plus d'expérience et d'idées sur la façon de tuer quelqu'un avec tout et n'importe quoi. Au mieux, Ducky aurait réussi à le faire interner, et il aurait terminé sa vie bourré de médicaments à chanter en boucle la chanson de Tom Lehrer sur les éléments.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était juré de ne plus boire aucune boisson caféinée après 19H, l'issue étant plus ou moins synonyme de "mort prochaine" dans la plupart des cas. Hors, il tenait à conserver ce qui lui restait encore d'intégrité physique et mentale.

.

Il pensait à cela en s'habillant. Il avait tendance à attirer les "soucis" depuis hier soir. Il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre une douche ni un petit déjeuner. Mais il se dit que, de toute façon, qu'il se soit levé à l'heure n'aurait rien changé au vu du continu goutte à goutte qui lui parvenait aux oreilles de la salle de bain, et de la sensation d'humidité qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il retint un juron en découvrant son appartement en partie inondé et maudit le plombier qui devait passer depuis une semaine pour la "légère fuite" de son lavabo.

Il prévint le concierge de l'immeuble du dégât des eaux en allant vers sa voiture, priant pour qu'elle démarre sans problème, que tout soit réglé à son retour et que Gibbs ne le tue pas à son arrivée. Il demandait un miracle et Dieu était donc le mieux placé pour qu'il l'obtienne.

Il eut envie d'éclater de rire lorsque le moteur rugit et qu'il s'engagea dans le trafic, plutôt conséquent à cette heure, sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Il revit ce jugement à la baisse dès qu'il eut dépassé le bout de la rue et qu'il fut arrêté par un embouteillage monstre de voitures encastrées les unes dans les autres, causé par un dérèglement des feux de signalisation. Il n'était alors qu'au deuxième carrefour.

Dans l'impossibilité de bouger, il envoya un message au bureau pour dire qu'il serait en retard. Il savait qu'en arrivant il aurait droit au regard lourd de sens de Gibbs et aux reproches d'Abby, qu'il devait aider le matin même pour une histoire de logiciel informatique dernier cri qu'elle n'arrivait pas à installer. Le pire restant les moqueries ininterrompues de Tony auxquelles il ne couperait pas. Le tout mis l'un dans l'autre étant vraiment ce qu'il appréhendait le plus.

Quand la route fut enfin dégagée et qu'il put repartir, il osa jeté un œil au tableau de bord afin de consulter l'heure. Il le regretta amèrement et se dit que le temps d'arriver il pourrait directement repartir si la journée continuait ainsi. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester chez lui et de trouver une quelconque excuse pour ne pas venir au boulot.

.

Il arriva enfin au NCIS, et fut aussitôt demandé dans le bureau du directeur pour réparer son ordinateur, qui plantait pour la troisième ce mois-ci. Il supposait qu'Abby n'était pas étrangère à cela. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il est séparé l'équipe -c'était dix-huit mois auparavant- et le lui rappelait régulièrement. Tony n'avait vu aucune difficulté à l'aider dans sa démarche et Vance devait encore se demander qui avait acheté cent boites de cure dents à son nom et les avaient fait livrer au bureau.

Ils avaient ralenti après que Gibbs leur ait fait la leçon quand il avait découvert qu'une bimbo siliconée avait demandé à Mme Vance à voir "Léontounet" à son domicile. Sa femme avait alors fait chambre à part pendant plusieurs jours, avant qu'il ne réussisse à la convaincre que tout n'était qu'un coup monté. Il avait ensuite gardé un œil sur DiNozzo, mais n'avait jamais eu de preuves contre lui, ni aucun soupçon envers Abby.

Quand il termina enfin, il était deux heures de l'après-midi et il n'avait toujours rien mangé. Il dut se contenter d'un sandwich acheté au distributeur. À noter qu'il avait dû supplier Ziva de lui faire de la monnaie. Elle n'avait pas appréciée ce qui arrivait à son personnage dans son livre et il avait eu le malheur de dire qu'il avait travaillé dessus en prévenant de son retard. Elle était la seule avec Tony à en avoir et il était totalement proscrit de lui demander quoique ce soit. Il avait déjà de la matière pour ses moqueries, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Avant qu'elle le dépanne de quelques dollars, il avait tout de même dû promettre à la jeune femme de lui faire lire ses prochains chapitres, pour qu'elle l'autorise, ou non, à les inclure dans la version définitive de son prochain roman.

.

En arrivant au labo, un coup de poing dans l'épaule l'accueillit, tandis que la voix d'Abby résonnait dans ses oreilles en le menaçant de tous les maux du monde pour arriver seulement maintenant. Là, il commit la pire erreur de sa vie en lui reprochant d'avoir planté le PC de Vance, et par conséquent de l'avoir obligé à le réparer. L'arrivée impromptue de Gibbs lui sauva la vie et, accessoirement, lui permit de changer de sujet. Le patron n'avait réprimandé la jeune femme que pour la forme, il aurait menti en prétendant ne pas agréer aux frasques des deux compères.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi à installer le logiciel récalcitrant et diverses mises à jour. Chacune nécessitait plusieurs essais car tout ce qu'il tentait avait une fâcheuse tendance à se solder par un échec. Abby en vint même à déclarer qu'il avait le mauvais œil, il fut alors convaincu que c'était désespérément une journée sans.

Il fut infiniment soulagé lorsque Gibbs les autorisa à partir. Il avait le moral frisant le zéro absolu, le dernier acte de cette tragédie étant la somme astronomique qu'il allait devoir débourser, non pas pour réparer, mais pour changer la totalité de la plomberie de son appartement.

Il ouvrait sa voiture lorsque une tornade brune se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça. Claquant deux bises sonores sur ses joues, Abby lui glissa "un merci pour ton aide" à l'oreille et s'éloigna en lui laissant un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée que ça...


	5. Les confidences d'un agent très spécial

**Résumé :** L'analyse d'un agent sur la relation Tony/Ziva.

**C'est trèèès loin d'être mon meilleur OS, mais bon...**

* * *

**Les confidences d'un agent très spécial**

_Seul on marche plus vite ; à deux on marche plus loin._

Proverbe africain

.

_Sans aucun doute, il y a ressemblance entre amitié et amour. Nous dirons même de l'amour qu'il est folie de l'amitié._

Sénèque

.

On peut dire sans conteste que l'équipe phare du NCIS est celle de l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. On peut dire aussi que c'est la meilleure, que nulle autre ne peut l'égaler. Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit blanche comme neige. Chacun de ses membres a des secrets, des cadavres dans le placard, selon l'expression. Et je les connais tous, du moins tous ceux que quiconque a pu entendre ou être mis au courant dans l'enceinte du N.C.I.S.

Vous me direz : ils ont leurs secrets comme tout le monde. Oui, c'est vrai. Et ce n'est pas moi qui irait leur reprocher cela.

Non. Je souhaiterais vous parlez d'autre chose, quelque chose de totalement différent.

J'aimerais vous faire part d'une de mes réflexions au sujet de la relation plus que complexe de deux agents de l'agence. Laquelle ? Celle d'Anthony DiNozzo et de Ziva David.

.

Je crois que de toutes les relations que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour, c'est à eux que revient la palme. Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai connu ! Amour, amitié, haine, rancune, vengeance, etc. il y en a pour tous les goûts.

La leur, eh bien... je ne sais toujours pas comment la définir. Ils sont plus que des amis, sans pour autant être des amants. Ils se confieraient mutuellement leur vie sans hésitation. Ils se font confiance et s'apprécient. Chacun est là pour l'autre. Ils s'épaulent dans les moments difficiles.

Ceux-ci ont été nombreux et autant de défis à relever. Mais ils ont tout su dépasser, la mort de Jenny Shepard, celle de Michael Rivkin, leurs déboires sentimentaux, leurs problèmes familiaux également. Bien que, dans ce dernier cas, Gibbs soit le principal acteur du soutien apporté.

Je crois pouvoir affirmer que vous connaissez cette relation, même si vous n'en saisissez pas toutes les facettes, tous les détails. Alors je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce sujet.

Je vais vous parlez d'autre chose. Oui, je sais, je me répète. Alors cette fois je vais aller droit au but.

Je souhaiterais envisager la relation de Tony et Ziva du point de vue amoureux.

Vous me trouvez trop direct ? Vous avez raison !

.

Qu'ils finissent ensemble, vous êtes nombreux à en avoir envie, nombreux à y penser. Après tout ce sont des âme-sœurs, n'est-ce-pas ! ?

Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas d'actualité. Non pas que je sois contre, au contraire, mais le chemin pour y parvenir est, ou plutôt sera, long. Il faudra du temps.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, je pourrais vous définir les différentes étapes, nécessaires à cet aboutissement, afin de vous expliquer, non ?

Tout d'abord les sentiments de ces deux jeunes gens doivent changer, évoluer, s'approfondir. Ils ne sont pas encore assez fort, assez amoureux finalement.

Lorsque que se sera le cas, chacun devra prendre conscience de ses sentiments, les reconnaître.

Puis il leur faudra les accepter...

...avant de les faire partager.

Cette dernière chose sera sans doute la plus difficile pour eux. Ils ne sont pas coutumiers des confidences.

Ils vont devoir s'apprivoiser sur ce terrain. "Être un couple" n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils connaissent, qu'ils maîtrisent. Alors avant qu'ils soient capable de se dire "je t'aime"...

Bref, vous m'avez compris. Il faudra du temps pour parvenir à ce résultat, beaucoup de temps.

.

Plus tard il leur faudra faire accepter cette relation aux autres. Gibbs et sa célèbre règle n°12 ne seront peut-être pas le principal obstacle. Je pense plutôt que les directeurs Leon Vance et Eli David seront les véritables problèmes. Dans quelle mesure ? Je ne peux et ne veux pas spéculer sur ce sujet.

Il n'en reste pas moins que lorsque Tony et Ziva auront surmonter, dépasser tout ça, ils pourront vivre pleinement leur relation.

Alors à ceux qui les envisagent marier, parents... je vais sans doute vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas pour demain. Il faudra sans doute une année, au minimum, pour qu'ils reconnaissent leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Les faire partager prendra peut-être autant de temps. Je ne formule que des hypothèses, entendons-nous bien, mais suis-je vraiment si loin de la vérité ? Je ne le crois pas.

J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils finiront ensemble, mais je ne puis dire quand.

Si vous le souhaitez je vous tiendrais au courant de l'évolution de leur relation.

Semper fidelis mes amis.

Un agent très spécial


	6. Seul

******! Spoiler épisode 924 !**

**Résumé : **Il est là sur la plage. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Et il va bientôt apprendre de quoi il s'agit.

* * *

**Seul**

.

Le temps était gris. Les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel de telle façon que pas un bout de bleu n'était visible. Il y avait peu de vent. C'était à peine si ses cheveux étaient décoiffés par la brise du large. Les vagues venaient s'échouer à quelques mètres de lui. Il se tenait trop près pour ne pas être atteint par l'océan, qu'il avait pourtant évité jusque là.

Vêtu de son plus beau costume, portant sa veste à son bras, il avançait sur la plage. Le sable mouillé sous ses pas était une surface stable plus appropriée pour sa tenue comme son âge. Même s'il se refusait souvent à l'avouer, il n'était plus tout jeune. Marcher sur une surface plane était bien moins fatiguant que le sable sec et meuble. Et puis, il aimait la mer.

Il longeait le bord de l'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était seul. Personne ne s'était aventuré ici par ce temps. La pluie menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Il trouvait cela dommage pour Jimmy. L'adage « Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux. » ne se vérifiait pas toujours et Breena et lui avaient choisi l'endroit en grande partie pour le temps habituellement magnifique en cette saison.

Une partie de lui était restée à Washington, près de ses amis, de sa famille. Il s'inquiétait pour eux. Il refusait de voir le temps comme un mauvais présage. Pourtant, une étrange sensation ne le quittait pas. Pressentiment d'un événement à venir ou peur légitime de ce que pouvait faire Dearing, il l'ignorait. Il savait juste qu'il se posait des questions et qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'obtenir des réponses.

Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, son impression se précisa.

« Allô, dit-il lorsqu'il eut décroché. Oui, ici le docteur Mallard. »

Quelque chose allait mal, il le sentait. Les propos de son interlocuteur le lui confirmèrent.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il.

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais il fallait qu'il sache avant de pouvoir continuer.

« Combien ? »

Et en réponse à sa question un chiffre qu'il détesta.

« Oui, bien sûr, poursuivit-il. Dites-lui que j'arrive dès que possible. »

Il fallait qu'il rentre. C'était une nécessité.

« Oui, il est indispensable que personne ne touche les corps avant que je... »

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

« Avant que je sois... » tenta-t-il encore.

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Ses jambes lui firent défaut. Alors qu'il avait cru un instant qu'il rentrerait à D.C. dans quelques heures, il prit conscience que ce ne serait pas le cas. Son cœur lui refusait ce droit.

Ses genoux rencontrèrent l'eau froide de l'Atlantique. Ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il abandonna sans le vouloir veste et téléphone à l'océan.

Il bascula sur le côté sans pouvoir conjurer le sort. Sa tête toucha l'eau à son tour, puis le sable. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le paysage sans le voir.

L'explosion au NCIS ne l'aurait pas emporté. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé, c'était sur ce rivage que sa vie toucherait à sa fin.

Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais l'estran finirait bientôt recouvert et il était seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.


	7. Ducky et un invité surprise

**Résumé : **Ducky découvre l'impensable en arrivant au bureau. Gibbs s'est mis au déca ? Jimmy a braqué une banque ? Ziva fait de la broderie ? Non, tout ça serait bien trop ordinaire !

* * *

**Ducky et un invité surprise**

_Deux choses sont infinies, l'univers et la bêtise humaine. Enfin, pour l'univers, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr._

Albert Einstein

.

Ducky considéra un instant incrédule la personne qui lui faisait face. De toute sa carrière, ni même de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais eu à affronter ce cas de figure.

Il avait pourtant vu de nombreuses choses : des causes de décès plus que surprenantes, des personnes rencontrées ou situations vécues plus qu'originales, ridicules ou totalement loufoques. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une fois où... non, rien n'était comparable à _ça_ !

S'il n'avait pas été sûr d'être réveillé, il aurait juré rêver ou cauchemarder, au choix. Il aurait même pensé halluciner. Pourtant, comme celle-ci, toutes les scènes les plus folles auxquelles il avait été confronté au NCIS étaient réelles.

Que Jethro se mette à chanter du rap vêtu d'un baggy, la casquette de travers, ou Ziva donnant des cours de broderie l'auraient bien moins étonné, c'est dire !

Même Abigail habillée BCBG jouant de l'accordéon ou bien le directeur dansant la polka aurait eu l'air ordinaire.

Pire, que Timothy déguisé en mort-vivant dirige l'agence ou que Jimmy, cagoule sur la tête et arme au poing, braque une banque, il aurait trouvé ça normal.

Même Anthony se mettant à discourir sur la physique quantique et la mécanique des fluides, ou bien Mike Franks en smoking donnant un concert à la flûte traversière, lui eut fait moins d'effet que la personne en face de lui.

Oui, il avait définitivement vu beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie. Il en avait imaginé tout autant, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé voir un jour Tobias Fornell uniquement vêtu d'un string rose bonbon, l'attendre bras croisés en salle d'autopsie !

.

Ducky ne s'était pas préparé à cette vision et affichait de ce fait un air de circonstance. L'agent du FBI prit les devants dès qu'il s'approcha.

- Sans commentaires, doc !

Ducky se ressaisit.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Tobias ?

- Auriez-vous des vêtements ?

C'était plus une prière qu'une question.

- Cela doit pouvoir se trouver, répondit-il aimablement.

Il se dirigea vers un meuble pour en sortir un sweat et un jogging siglé NCIS. Il les conservait ainsi pour les « au cas où ».

- Je n'ai pas de chaussures, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ça ne fait rien.

Fornell saisit le sweat et l'enfila. Il s'empara ensuite du pantalon, mais :

- Vous pourriez vous retournez que j'enlève cette chose ?

Il désigna la pièce de tissu fluo sur son corps. Ducky s'exécuta pendant que son compagnon s'expliquait.

- Ne le prenez pas mal Duck, mais je pense m'être assez ridiculisé comme ça.

- Être pudique est le commun de la plupart des gens, énonça le docteur.

- Justement !

Il y eut un silence puis Tobias reprit la parole.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner.

Ducky lui fit de nouveau face. Il vit l'agent mettre l'incongru vêtement dans sa poche.

Les habits étaient un peu amples,mais de bonne longueur. Seuls ses pieds nus dénotaient de l'image sportive qu'il renvoyait à présent.

- Je vous les rapporterai, affirma-t-il.

Ducky acquiesça avant d'oser formuler la question qui le taraudait depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ici affublé de cette manière ?

- Soirée arrosée, fut sa seule réponse.

En retour, un regard intrigué quémanda quelques précisions. Fornell soupira, puis s'installa sur une des tables d'autopsie et débuta son récit.

- Hier soir, j'étais à l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un collègue. L'alcool aidant nous avons commencé à faire des paris. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait ils sont devenus de plus en plus stupides. Le fiancé a fini par parier avec moi que j'étais incapable de danser en string -le mot lui écorcha les lèvres- devant lui.

- Et vous l'avez fait.

- Non ! J'ai passé ce truc et puis j'ai renoncé. Seulement cet imbécile ne s'en est pas tenu là. Il a refusé mon argent et m'a infligé un gage. Avec les autres, ils m'ont traîné jusque devant le NCIS, avant de déguerpir !

- Le NCIS ?

- C'était plus près que le FBI et j'y viens souvent. Un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs.

- Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé ici ?

Il indiqua d'un geste la salle.

- Le gardien était trop choqué pour m'empêcher de rentrer. À mon avis, il doit encore penser avoir eu des hallucinations.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que rompit Ducky.

- Il est encore tôt, vous devriez en profiter pour partir. L'agence ne va pas rester déserte très longtemps.

- Vous avez raison.

Ducky fouilla dans son portefeuille et en sortit un billet. Il le tendit à Tobias.

- Cela devrait être suffisant pour le taxi.

- Merci. Ça m'évitera les questions que j'aurais eu si j'avais demandé à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. Je vous rembourserai.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Tobias le salua puis quitta la pièce.

Quand son téléphone sonna, affichant le numéro de Gibbs, Ducky se surpris à penser que son ami allait lui annoncer qu'il s'était mis au déca, ou qu'il avait carrément arrêté le café. Plus que probable, il aurait trouvé ça normal, tant Fornell l'avait laissé pantois.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et décrocha. Une nouvelle journée commençait.


	8. La promesse

**Je ne sais pas encore quelle est l'identité des Secret Santa, mais je vais bientôt être coupée d'Internet pendant un certain temps. Alors voilà le premier drabble que je leur dois. Crazy, il est pour toi !  
**

**Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous !  
**

* * *

**La promesse**

.

- Vas-y, lança Tony décidé.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Vraiment sûr ? Parce que tu m'as quand même fait la comédie pendant plus d'une demi-heure !

- Je suis sûr de moi, Abby. Vas-y !

- D'accord.

Elle étendit sa main vers lui. Il se crispa, mais ne bougea pas. Les doigts de la gothique effleurèrent sa peau.

- Non ! cria-t-il en se rétractant soudainement.

- Tony ! souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

- Je ne peux pas, Abby !

- Il va bien falloir pourtant, tu ne vas pas le garder toute ta vie !

- Mais...

- C'est un pansement, Tony ! Un simple pansement !

- Mais ça va faire mal de l'enlever !

- Alors débrouille-toi tout seul.

- Non ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Et tu as promis de m'aider !

Abby soupira et s'affala de nouveau sur sa chaise. A ce rythme là, ils n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer chez eux. Mais enfin pourquoi avait-elle promis ?

* * *

**Vous remarquerez que j'ai réussi à faire court pour une fois ! Des avis ?  
**


	9. Trahison

**Ankou, Lady A, WJ, DN, Pline, Amy, PBG, Crazy : merci pour vos coms !  
**

**Pline**, ce drabble, il est pour toi. Tu es bien le seul Secret Santa que j'aurais trouvé. Enfin presque, je pensais plutôt à 84. ^_ ^

* * *

**Trahison**

.

C'était peut-être ça la vie, s'en prendre plein la gueule au moment où on s'y attend le moins, faire face au pire quand on attend le meilleur. Après tout, on pense avoir fait le plus dur. On y croit, on l'espère. Et finalement...

Quand il y repensait, c'est vrai qu'il y avait eu des prémices de ce qu'il venait d'arriver, des indices également, disséminés ça et là. Pourtant il ne les avait pas vus. Les avait-il ignorés ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Le résultat était là en tout cas. Il les avait trahis. Il _l_'avait trahi.

Il le pensait pourtant fidèle. Ça faisait mal de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il culpabilisait de l'avoir admis parmi eux, faisant fi des autres avis, campant sur ses certitudes. Il s'en voulait d'autant que les conséquences avaient été bien plus graves que la blessure de son amour propre. Il le haïssait à présent.

Comme pour l'achever, il s'approcha de lui un air victorieux sur le visage. La pile de dossiers dans ses bras rejoignit les précédentes sur le bureau. Il lui jeta un regard assassin.

- C'est de ta faute, rappela Tim avec un sourire doucereux. Tu n'avais qu'à pas te croire imbattable et faire ce pari. J'ai gagné, tu as perdu, tu t'occupes de la paperasse pour les deux prochains mois.

_Et tu ne proposes plus jamais au Bleu de vous affronter dans une partie de billard_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. _Sauf si tu veux te faire ridiculiser devant tous tes potes._

* * *

**Alors ?_  
_**


	10. La demande

**De nouveau merci pour vos commentaires !**

**Au sujet du dernier OS : **Il a rappelé à Pline ma fic _**Carpe Diem**_ au début. C'est bien normal ! A l'exception des deux derniers paragraphes (que j'ai ajouté avant de poster), le reste devait être un bonus de la trilogie, suivant les pensées d'un des méchants. Mais j'ai arrêté en cours de route, ça me plaisait pas. C'était il y a plus d'un an. Et voilà finalement ce que ça a donné. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal !

**OS du jour :** L'écrire n'était pas prévu. Mais j'avais l'inspiration. Pour le sujet, ben... c'était de l'impro totale ! La seule chose décidée à l'avance : les personnages. Je ne voulais pas faire les mêmes que les précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La demande**

.**  
**

- Gibbs, vous êtes sûr de vous ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Le chef d'équipe tourna la tête vers Ziva en retenant un soupir.

- Ziva, j'ai dit allez-y.

- Mais...

- Tout de suite !

La jeune femme jeta un regard inquiet à l'antre de la laborantine. Elle observa un instant Abby concentrée sur ses écrans, avant de revenir à sa position initiale. Derrière le mur. Dans le couloir. À l'abri.

- Mais enfin pourquoi vous ne vous en chargez pas ?

Jethro la fusilla du regard.

- C'est quand même à vous qu'elle a demandé, insista l'Israélienne.

- David, siffla-t-il, vous avez cinq secondes ou vous pointez au chômage !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Faire tout une histoire pour ça la dépassait. Mais comme le patron insistait...

- Bonjour, Abby ! salua-t-elle avec entrain en pénétrant dans le labo.

- Ziva ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu as eu mon mail ?

- Oui, celui de ce matin, comme celui d'hier et d'avant-hier...

- Et ?

- Bien sûr que je serai là. Tu en doutais ?

- Non mais...

- Et Gibbs est d'accord.

Elle se figea.

- Il est...

- D'accord, confirma-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, Abby lui sauta dans les bras.

- C'est super ! s'écria-t-elle surexcitée. Oh tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis contente !

Elle se détacha d'elle le regard brillant.

- Tu vas voir, ce sera une soirée du tonnerre !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Thanksgiving chez Gibbs, tous ensemble !

Elle fit quelques pas de danse pour manifester sa joie. Elle semblait aux anges. Ziva fit un immense sourire, sa bonne humeur était communicative.

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle avait explosé, la gothique se figea.

- Abby ? appela Ziva avec inquiétude.

L'aînée lui lança un regard paniqué.

- Il reste que deux jours pour tout préparer !

- C'est suffisant, tempéra l'agent.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. _Deux_ jours !

Effectivement, elle ne voyait pas.

- Il faut acheter de quoi préparer le repas, décorer la maison...

- La maison ? La table ne peut pas suffire ?

Abby afficha un air outré.

- La table ? Non !

- Mais ce n'est que Thanksgiving, Abby !

- Non, ce n'est pas _que_ Thanksgiving. D'ailleurs tu t'en rendras vite compte. Tu vas m'aider à tout préparer.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais...

- Pas de mais, on s'en occupe. Les filles sont les meilleures, les garçons vont vite s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils arriveront chez Gibbs.

- Justement, c'est chez lui. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait lui demander ?

- Il est d'accord. Tu me l'as dit.

- D'accord pour que ça se passe chez lui, oui.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Ça devrait être à lui de s'en occuper !

- Mais il n'est pas là. Toi oui.

Logique imparable d'Abby Sciuto qui fit frissonner Ziva.

- Donc, reprit la première, je disais qu'il faut...

Pendant qu'elle annonçait tout ce qu'elles devraient faire en l'espace de deux jours, l'agent coula un regard vers la porte. Elle entraperçut la silhouette de son supérieur. Elle serra les dents.

- Vous me le paierez, Gibbs, siffla-t-elle.

- Tu disais ? questionna Abby en interrompant son monologue.

Il disparut dans le couloir.

- Rien, mentit Ziva.

Mais intérieurement elle passait en revue toutes les façons possibles de faire payer à Gibbs sa manipulation.

* * *

**Ça vous plaît ?**


	11. Le problème

**Tout d'abord MERCI d'avoir permis à ce recueil de dépasser les 100 reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Me revoici aujourd'hui avec un OS qui traîne depuis un petit moment sur mon pc. A l'origine je voulais utiliser l'idée pour une fic, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour donc ça va rester un one shot. De là vient le fait que certaines choses ne sont pas du tout développées et le côté complètement délirant de l'intrigue. ****J'espère quand même que vous passerez un bon moment à sa lecture.**

* * *

**Le problème**

Après s'être assuré d'un regard que personne n'était dans le couloir, Tony pénétra dans le laboratoire un café et un CafPow à la main. Il referma rapidement la porte et s'y adossa sous le regard surpris d'Abby.

- Tony ? questionna-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Abs, on a un problème.

- Un problème ? répéta-t-elle.

Il s'avança tout en donnant des explications.

- Las Vegas, le premier anniversaire de notre rencontre.

- Oh ! comprit-elle en s'emparant du gobelet qui lui était destiné. _Ce_ problème.

Il acquiesça l'air mal à l'aise.

- Ils savent ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Non, Abby tout ne va pas bien. McGee est en train de faire des recherches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un remarque que j'ai faite sur son célibat. Il n'a pas apprécié. Il cherche une façon de se venger.

- En fouillant dans ton passé ?

- On a tous des cadavres dans nos placards, Abs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Elle le pointa du doigt mécontente.

- Pourquoi as-tu abordé le sujet aussi !

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça !

- …

- Abs, dis-moi qu'il ne trouvera rien.

- Impossible.

- Mais...

- On l'a validé, Tony. Tu te rappelles ?

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise non loin de sa compagne, laquelle reposa sa boisson favorite sur la table sans y avoir touché. L'heure était grave.

- On voulait simplement avoir la paix, se souvint-il en tournant entre ses mains son gobelet.

- Ça a marché, rappela Abby. Pot de colle et Glue ne nous ont plus approchés. Ils ont même fini ensemble !

- Et maintenant c'est McGee qui ne va plus nous lâcher ! Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal dans son cas. Ça lui ouvrira les yeux.

- À propos de quoi ?

- De toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose avant de la refermer aussi vite. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui décocha un regard noir.

- Tim et moi, c'est du passé.

- Ben voyons !

- C'est du passé, martela-t-elle.

- Eh bien, tu devrais te soucier de _l'autre_ passé.

C'était l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin. Prenant conscience de ce qu'impliquaient les recherches de McGee, elle se détourna vers son ordinateur et pianota furieusement sur son clavier. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache et, surtout, elle ne voulait pas avoir _cette_ conversation avec lui.

Tony la rejoignit. Étrangement silencieux -mais la situation était suffisamment grave pour s'abstenir de toute remarque- il détailla avec inquiétude ses manipulations informatiques. Contrairement à Tim, elle savait quoi chercher et n'eut aucun mal à faire disparaître les documents compromettant.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on règle le problème, commenta Tony une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle, mais ça risque d'attirer l'attention.

- Tu as une autre idée ?

- Laisser les choses comme elles sont ?

- Abby !

- D'accord, on va le faire.

- On fêtera ça en grande pompe, promis !

La gothique s'adossa au bureau.

- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on va faire quand même.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'on a déjà fait ? répliqua-t-il.

Abby éclata de rire.

- Si, dit-elle en prenant en main son CafPow.

- Alors ?

Elle tendit son gobelet vers lui. Comprenant son geste, il l'imita.

- À notre divorce ! trinquèrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

**Complètement improbable, je sais, mais je vous avais prévenu. ^^ Des avis ?**


	12. La traversée

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà une éternité que je n'avais pas fait d'OS, ça me manquait un peu je dois dire.  
**

**Spéciale dédicace à Nanoushka qui l'a inspiré. J'espère que ça te plaira. ^^**

* * *

**La traversée**

.

- On est perdus, c'est ça ? s'écria Tim en manquant de tomber une nouvelle fois sur le sol visqueux.

- Non, McTrouillard, on n'est pas perdus, répliqua Tony avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne ici !

- Vingt-six minutes, corrigea son partenaire après un regard à sa montre. Et je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. Toi, tu n'y étais pas obligé par Gibbs.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas renverser son café.

- Je ne l'ai pas renversé ! J'ai juste laissé échapper quelques gouttes, c'est différent.

- Tu l'as renversé.

- Un mot de plus, le Bleu, et tu finis à la flotte.

- Tu es susceptible, grommela Tim.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! explosa l'Italien en faisant volte-face.

- Si je n'étais pas venu, rétorqua McGee en guise d'explication tout en éloignant de son visage la lampe de poche allumée, je serais en en train de relever les empreintes en haut de la grue !

- Une chance que Ziva ait accepté de te remplacer, McVertige, railla-t-il en reprenant sa marche. Fais gaffe, on tourne.

- Où ?

- À gauche. Tu regardes un peu où tu mets les pieds ou pas du tout ?

- Je fais attention !

- Ben voyons. A ce rythme là, on n'est pas prêt de trouver la sortie.

- Tu as dit qu'on n'était pas perdus !

- On ne l'est pas. Mais si tu ne regardes pas autour de toi on risque de la rater. Or je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. Déjà que mon costume doit être fichu...

- On est dans les égouts, on risque de tomber dans l'eau usée, de se faire tuer par Gibbs si on ne trouve pas par où le suspect s'est échappé et, toi, tu t'inquiètes pour ton costume ?

- Tu ne serais pas claustrophobe non plus, McGee, rassure-moi.

- Si je l'étais, je n'aurais pas survécu une semaine avec Gibbs comme patron !

- Gibbs et son amour pour les ascenseurs arrêtés... on pourrait écrire un roman là-dessus. Ça ne t'a jamais tenté ?

- Pas envie de mourir prématurément.

- Donc tu n'es ni suicidaire ni claustro, bonne nouvelle.

- On est sous terre Tony, je doute que le terme soit adapté.

- On s'en fiche.

- Pff.

- Je t'ai entendu !

- Avance et tais-toi.

- Si tu veux finir à l'eau, pas de problème.

- Non !

- Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être te dire qu'on est bientôt arrivés ?

- Tu ne plaisantes pas ?

- Pas sur ce sujet, le Bleu. J'ai autant hâte que toi de sortir d'ici.

- On va retrouver la surface, enfin !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, on a une jolie rivière puante à traverser.

- Quoi ?

- La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a la preuve que notre suspect est passé par là. Il y a ses traces sur le trottoir en face. Apparemment un bon bain ne l'a pas dérangé.

- Il est hors de question que je mette un pied là-dedans !

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Tony !

- Ce n'est pas trop large, on devrait pouvoir passer sans même effleurer l'eau. Enfin ce qui ressemblerait à de l'eau sans cette couleur particulière et cette odeur immonde. Tiens-toi à moi que je t'aide à passer.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que j'ai les mains prises. Je te passerai le sac et tu m'aideras ensuite.

- Non, non, non, c'est hors de question !

- McGee, arrête de faire ton trouillard, tu veux ?

- Je ne passerai pas en premier !

- Alors tiens-moi ça, décida Tony en lui mettant d'autorité son sac du NCIS dans les bras. Approche-toi du bord maintenant.

- Mais...

- Approche-toi que je prenne appui sur toi pour passer ! Si je finis dans ce truc, tu maudiras la terre entière de ne pas être mort, je te préviens !

- C'est bon, maugréa-t-il en attrapant son bras pour l'aider à enjamber la rivière d'eaux usées.

- Attention... encore un peu... voilà, c'est bon. Maintenant, pousse-moi avec ton bras ou je vais rester coincé. Voilà... J'y suis presque... Ça y est ! s'exclama-t-il une fois rétabli de l'autre côté. Envoie le sac. Maintenant, c'est ton tour.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pourrais faire demi-tour et...

- McGee. Donne-moi ta main.

- Tu ne me lâches pas, hein !

- Ziva m'a déjà promis mille morts si je te poussais dedans. Et je ne tiens pas à subir en prime les foudres d'Abby pour avoir abîmé son Timmy chéri.

- Son quoi ?

- Tu vas poser ton pied de ce côté oui ou non ?

- Voilà, attends.

- Quand même !

- Dépêche-toi de me tirer vers toi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

- Tu ne fais pas le grand écart que je sache !

- Tony !

- Je te tire, c'est bon. Mais mets-y un peu du tien aussi ou on ne va jamais y arriver.

- Je glisse !

- Ton pied n'a pas bougé.

- Pas de ce côté, l'autre !

- Franchement, tu ne pouvais pas prendre appui sur un endroit sec ? Tu me désespères, McGee.

- Tony !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué ton régime ?

- Je vais tomber.

- Attends, je vais attraper un des barreaux de l'échelle pour remonter.

- Pour quoi ! ?

- Avoir un truc à quoi me tenir pour que tu ne m'entraînes pas avec toi à la flotte.

- Donne ta main, vite ! Je vais... Ah !

- C'est bon, je te tiens !

- Tire !

- Tu fais ton poids !

- Tony !

- Voilà, on y est.

- …

- McGee ? Ça va ? Eh, respire ! C'est fini !

- J'aurais dû choisir la grue.

Tony éclata de rire.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	13. La nouvelle

**Aujourd'hui, un OS sur Tony et ses éternels problèmes de voiture. Ça fait un moment que je voulais écrire sur le sujet, j'ai fini par le faire sous un angle assez original et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Parce que sur le moment ça me semblait pas mal, mais maintenant... les auteurs sont d'éternels insatisfaits de toute façon. ^^  
**

**Spoilers très légers de la fin de la saison 10 (Tony n'a plus de voiture et a quelques soucis avec son assurance) et du début de la saison 11 (le départ de Ziva est pris en compte, mais ça reste anecdotique).**

**Je croise les doigts pour cet OS ait un peu plus de retour que le précédent et les derniers chap' de _Tabula Rasa_ ou _Pris pour cible_. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**La nouvelle**

.

- Bref, résuma Tony au tenancier de la casse, comme plus personne ne veut m'assurer, je dois trouver une voiture qui ne risque rien. La moins chère que vous ayez si possible.

Le quinquagénaire bedonnant haussa un sourcil.

- C'est que j'ai pas grand chose. Enfin pas dans vos critères. A-t-on idée de foutre en l'air autant de bagnoles aussi ! Comment vous vous êtes débrouillé ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mais dans aucun cas ce n'était de ma faute, hein !

- Mouais. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit.

- Écoutez, je n'ai pas besoin de vos leçons de morale. C'est la troisième casse de Washington que je fais. Si vous n'avez rien pour moi, dites-le, j'irai ailleurs.

- On se calme ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Tenez, dit-il en indiquant une série de voitures encore état à une centaine de mètres de là, vous devriez trouver votre bonheur là-bas.

Son bonheur, c'était vite dit ! Quand Tony découvrit les véhicules en question, il grimaça. Sur les cinq présentes, deux seulement n'étaient pas encore des cercueils ambulants : une vieille Ford des années quatre-vingt-dix et une Wolkswagen au moins aussi âgée que son père. Avec une grimace, il s'approcha de la première. Quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être le moins possible.

Verte foncée, poussiéreuse, elle semblait en état. Un œil à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et sous le capot lui confirma qu'elle était entière. Restait à le vérifier par une discussion avec le gérant et un petit tour du quartier. Il devrait assurément passer par la case garagiste, mais au moins il aurait quelque chose pour se rendre au boulot. Il entendait déjà les quolibets sur sa nouvelle voiture en arrivant à l'agence. Ça ne le réjouissait pas, mais c'était ça ou le bus. Parce que McGee avait été très clair, il ne le conduirait plus au travail, pas plus que les autres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il serrait la main du gérant après avoir établi un chèque de deux mille cinq cents dollars. La Ford tenait la route et la conduite l'avait convaincu. Au final, il faisait une bonne affaire.

Clés en main, il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre son nouveau véhicule. Le sourire sur ses lèvres disparut à peine l'avait-il atteint. Elle semblait être passée sous un rouleau-compresseur. Elle ne ferait plus un mètre dorénavant, c'était certain. Avec un regard noir pour le grutier qui avait sans nul doute fait du zèle, il retourna au pas de course au bureau du gérant et lui arracha le chèque encore dans ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui vous prend ? s'écria-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Ma voiture est devenue une crêpe le temps que je signe ce chèque. Ou votre gars est à fond dans son job, ou vous avez voulu me rouler !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête !

- Vous croyez que je mens ? Allez voir ce que vous m'avez vendu ! Ça ne ressemble plus à rien !

Ce à quoi l'homme ne put rien répondre une fois mis devant le fait accompli.

- OK, là je pige pas, avoua-t-il.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien d'autre.

- Ben... à part la Cocci...

- Je vois.

- Mais vous savez elle est très bien ! Je vous la fais à mille dollars !

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous l'avez ici pour la brader comme ça ?

- Un an.

- C'est tout ?

- Vous comprenez pas, depuis que son proprio est mort y a dix ans, toutes les casses du pays se la renvoient ! Elle est possédée cette bagnole, je vous le dis !

- Ben voyons.

- Je vous jure, même ceux qui l'ont volé ont fini par la rapporter !

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel. Préférant s'abstenir de répondre, il fit demi-tour décidé à rentrer chez lui en bus une fois de plus.

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec un soupir de désespoir qu'il prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Ça revenait tout de même moins cher que le taxi que ses finances n'auraient pas supporté plus longtemps. En longeant sa rue, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la Wolkswagen beige garée le long du trottoir d'en face, la même qu'il repéra à l'arrêt près du Navy Yard une demi-heure plus tard, la même qu'à la casse. Les coïncidences n'existaient pas, mais il préféra attendre avant d'avertir Gibbs que quelqu'un le suivait. Par exemple, une fois la journée terminée et après avoir tenté de toucher deux mots au conducteur au sujet de sa filature ridicule. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu en connaître la raison. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'était mis aucun criminel à dos, du moins pas un qui le surveillerait plutôt que de le descendre.

Après avoir fait mine de rentrer dans son immeuble le soir-même, l'agent se dissimula derrière la porte. Jetant un regard dans l'embrasure, il constata avec dépit que ses craintes étaient fondées. La voiture était visible. Le bâtiment disposait d'une seconde sortie. Il se dépêcha de l'emprunter pour ensuite faire le tour du bloc et atteindre le suiveur par l'arrière.

Bonne nouvelle, le conducteur ne l'avait pas vu. Il réussit à atteindre la place du mort sans être remarqué. Le plus vite possible, il ouvrit la portière et prit place à l'intérieur, arme en main. La phrase qu'il avait préparé mourut sur ses lèvres avant même qu'il en ait prononcé la première syllabe. L'habitacle était entièrement vide. Dans son dos, la portière se referma avec un claquement sonore.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? pesta-t-il en rangeant son arme.

Comme pour lui répondre, les portières se verrouillèrent. Sa surprise vira à l'inquiétude quand le moteur vrombit et que la voiture s'inséra dans la circulation. Sans personne au volant !

Laissant de côté surréaliste de la situation l'agent s'empressa de s'installer sur le siège conducteur et d'attraper le volant. Ses chaussures touchaient les pédales quand il réussit à agir dessus. Braquant à droite au croisement, la Wolkswagen prit le virage à fond dans un crissement de pneu.

- Allez, ralentis ! supplia Tony en appuyant sur le frein de toutes ses forces. S'il te plaît !

La voiture sembla obéir. Il put la ranger le long du trottoir quelques instants plus tard et souffler de soulagement une fois le moteur coupé.

- Ok, dit-il à haute voix pour se rassurer. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça. Pas vrai ?

Malgré le jour, il distingua sans souci le bref allumage des phares dans le pare-choc de l'Audi noire garée devant à lui.

- D'accord... je suppose que...

Un souvenir suspendit sa phrase. Aussi perturbé par ce qu'il impliquait que perplexe quant à sa véracité, l'Italien s'avança près du pare-brise pour distinguer les chiffres peints sur le capot auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là.

- Cinquante-trois... dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Ça ne peut pas...

Le klaxon le coupa. Esquissant un sourire d'excuse aux passants qui lui jetaient un regard noir, il se tassa sur son siège. Approchant son visage du volant, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant d'oser demander :

- Choupette ?

Le moteur vrombit.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis dans... mais enfin c'est impossible ! Je veux dire la voiture intelligente c'est dans les films ! Je...

Nouveau coup de klaxon. Nouveaux regards courroucés des passants

- Chut ! implora-t-il. Ça va, je te crois. Tu es...

Il déglutit avant de terminer.

- Tu es vivante !

Perdu, l'agent croisa ses bras sur le volant et y posa sa tête.

- Je suis à bord d'une Coccinelle vivante. À bord de Choupette. Personne ne voudra jamais me croire.

Une légère secousse le contraint à se redresser.

- D'accord, Choupette, je suis convaincu. Tu n'es pas une hallucination et je ferais mieux de ne pas le répéter aux autres ou ils vont me faire enfermer. Maintenant, on peut partir de là ? Tu vois je m'attache ? D'ailleurs, c'est nouveau la ceinture de sécurité, non ?

Au clic de l'attache, la voiture démarra. Sans que Tony n'ait touché à rien, elle se réinséra dans la circulation.

- On va où ? Je peux savoir ? Non ? Je peux te parler au moins ? Parce que... non, parce que rien en fait. Tant que j'y pense, il faudrait te refaire une beauté. Un petit lavage ne te ferait pas de mal. Oh, tu savais que le premier film sur... eh bien, sur toi, date de 1968 ? On a le même âge si on peut dire. Je suppose que tu n'es pas la voiture du film ou une de celles à la fin du film de 1974. Tu ne les as pas inspirés par hasard ?

.

Le gérant de la casse se gratta la tête sans comprendre.

- Je prends cette voiture, répéta Tony pour la quatrième fois depuis que la Coccinelle l'avait amené ici.

- Mais comment vous l'avez retrouvée ? demanda encore son vis-à-vis.

- Aucune importance.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de la vouloir ?

- Certain !

- Vous n'allez pas me la ramener demain ?

- Croyez-moi, elle ne le permettrait pas.

- Hein ?

- Laissez tomber.

- Alors vous la prenez ?

- C'est que je me tue à vous dire !

- Vous... vous venez avec moi faire les papiers ?

- Je n'attends que ça !

- Bien, bien. Mais...

- Je vous fais un papier avec la promesse que je ne la ramènerai pas si ça peut vous rassurer. Enfin si nous nous mettons d'accord sur un prix raisonnable.

- Un dollar !

- Quoi ?

- Je vous la fais à un dollar symbolique. Ça ira ?

- Donnez-moi un stylo que je remplisse les papiers.

.

- Alors Tony, se moqua McGee alors qu'il quittait sa nouvelle voiture, tu as fini par en trouver une sur laquelle on veut bien t'assurer ?

- Moque-toi, le Bleu, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ah oui ?

- Cette voiture, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle voiture. C'est la réplique exacte de la Coccinelle. Mais je suppose que tu ne connais pas le film.

- C'est un incontournable, Tony, bien sûr que je le connais. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'elle est vivante.

- Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée !

- Essaye de ne pas la réduire en morceau celle-la !

- Ah ah. Très drôle.

Amusé, l'informaticien l'abandonna à son véhicule pour prendre la direction du bâtiment fédéral. Tony passa son sac sur son épaule.

- T'en fais pas, Choupette, dit-il en tapotant amicalement la carlingue, il est simplement jaloux. Sois sage, on se retrouve ce soir. Je t'emmènerai faire un tour. Je suis sûr que tu ne connais pas bien Washington.

Le moteur ronronna. Tony se redressa avec sur le visage son premier vrai sourire depuis le départ de Ziva. Plus loin, Tim reprit sa marche vers les bureaux. Si pour aller mieux son ami parlait à sa voiture comme si elle était vivante, il n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher. Après tout, le clignement de phare de la Coccinelle n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Pas vrai ?

* * *

**Un petit disclaimer que je ne pouvais pas mettre au début pour ne pas gâcher la surprise :** la Coccinelle ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai fait que l'emprunter pour les besoins de l'OS.**  
**

**Alors, pas trop déçus de l'histoire ? Ça vous plaît un petit peu ?  
**


	14. L'invitée surprise

**Aujourd'hui, un OS pour la fantastique PBG ! Bon anniversaireuh ! *sort le gâteau et la bouteille de coca* Cadeau !**

**Et je vous le dis tout de suite, l'invitée n'est pas celle à qui vous pensez. ^^**

* * *

**L'invitée surprise**

.

Tranquillement assis sur son canapé, Tony cherchait quel film choisir pour sa soirée. Le livreur de pizza venait de passer et une bière était déjà posée sur la table basse. Seul manquait de la compagnie, mais ce soir il voulait être tranquille donc ce n'était pas un problème, et un petit bijou du 7e art sur son écran.

- Tony, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

Les DVD dans ses mains tombèrent à terre en même temps qu'il bondissait du sofa.

- Non, mais ça va pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça ! explosa-t-il en cherchant son arme.

Arme rangée derrière la jeune femme à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux bleus. Dans les vingt-cinq – trente ans, vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt saumon sous une veste noire, c'était une très belle femme. Quoique pas son type.

- Qui êtes-vous ? attaqua-t-il. Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

- C'est pas évident ?

- Non.

- Pff, Tony, tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible.

- J'ai dit qui êtes-vous ?

- Kelly, ça paraît évident. Tu reconnais pas les yeux des Gibbs ? Pourtant vu le nombre de fois où ils te dévisagent...

- Kelly Gibbs ?

- Oui.

- La Kelly Gibbs morte il y a plus de vingt ans ?

- Dis comme ça c'est déprimant.

Sur ses gardes, il contourna le canapé.

- Ok, lâcha-t-il lorsque sa main passa au travers de son corps, _ça_, c'est bizarre.

- Et pas franchement agréable.

- Vous sentez quelque chose ?

- C'est le principe !

- Je suis mort ?

- Non.

- Alors ma tête a cogné plus fort que ce que je pensais tout à l'heure.

- Même pas, mais je dois dire que tu y as été franchement.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Donner un coup de boule au type qui te tenait ?

- Sans commentaire.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, si tu n'étais pas parti seul voir ce type, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Je pouvais faire quoi d'autre ? Personne n'a cru que c'était lui le coupable.

- Il avait un alibi en béton.

- Et alors ?

- D'accord, tu avais raison. Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'était complètement stupide.

- Ce qui est stupide c'est de discuter avec une fille morte quand elle avait dix ans et qui en paraît le triple !

- Je préfère ce corps là.

- J'hallucine, c'est pas possible.

- Si tu crois que c'est le cas, je t'en empêcherai pas. J'ai un problème plus important à régler.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que tu as fait !

- Hein ?

- Tu as envoyé Papa se faire foutre !

- Et alors ? Il l'avait mérité.

- Il a commis une erreur, mais tu n'as pas non plus été le plus intelligent de la Terre en allant là-bas.

- Mademoiselle le fantôme vient défendre son cher papa...

- C'est le tien aussi !

- Première nouvelle !

- Pas biologiquement parlant, mais c'est comme un second père pour toi, ne le nie pas.

- Un mentor, à la rigueur, comme Franks l'a été pour lui, mais pas un père.

- Ben voyons.

- Tu as fini ?

- Non. Mon frère fait des conneries, je viens lui remonter les bretelles. Donc tu vas bouger tes fesses et aller t'expliquer avec lui.

Tony sourcilla au mot frère mais ne releva pas. Il entreprit à la place de regagner le canapé et de lui donner sa réponse.

- Non.

Kelly leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous êtes butés comme c'est pas permis tous les deux.

- …

- Tony, tu ne vas pas rester fâcher éternellement avec lui.

- …

- C'est simple, si tu ne vas pas le voir, je te hanterai le reste de ta vie.

- Tu ne pourras pas.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Fous-moi la paix.

- Kate avait raison, j'aurais dû la laisser te sonner les cloches. Elle aurait été plus efficace.

- Kate ?

- Oui, Kate. À moins que tu connaisses une autre Caitlin Todd morte il y a dix ans d'une balle dans la tête.

- Ça ne fait pas encore dix ans.

- On s'en fiche. Tu vas y aller ?

- Tu ne me laisseras vraiment pas tranquille, hein ?

- Aucune chance.

L'agent soupira et s'empara de sa bière.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Kelly.

- Ça me semble évident, je la range.

- Donc tu vas le voir ?

- Notre cher papa ? Ouais. Mais il a intérêt à aligner plus de trois mots dans une phrase ou je lui adresse définitivement plus la parole.

- Il sait qu'il a merdé. À mon avis, tu vas avoir droit à des excuses.

- On verra.

- Bonne chance alors !

Tony grommela une réponse. Elle disparut.

.

- Gibbs ? appela-t-il en descendant les escaliers du sous-sol une demi-heure plus tard.

- DiNozzo, répondit l'ancien marine penché sur son établi.

- J'espère que t'as pas mangé, j'ai amené une pizza.

Jethro ne pipa mot. Tony retint un soupir.

_- Lance-toi_, souffla la voix de Kelly à son oreille.

Réprimant une remarque, il s'avança et posa la boîte contenant une pizza plus que tiède près des créations en bois de son supérieur.

- Écoute, dit-il, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, ni la jouer en solo, mais tu l'avais cherché !

- Tu aurais pu mourir.

- Je suis au courant. J'y étais.

- Tu aurais pu mourir, Tony.

- Tu te répètes.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir ce que ça signifie.

- Je saisis parfaitement. Comme le fait que si tu avais eu confiance en moi ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi j'étais tout seul pour arrêter ce type ? Je vais te le dire, parce que tu ne m'as pas assez fait confiance.

Les mains de Gibbs reposèrent ses outils. Il leva pour la première fois les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, Tony.

Les mots qu'il voulait dire moururent sur ses lèvres. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis l'agent tendit un doigt vers la pizza.

- Tu as quelque chose à boire pour aller avec ?

Gibbs osa un sourire.

- Ça doit pouvoir se trouver.

- Tant mieux ! Bon, ben moi je vais la faire réchauffer. J'ai pas envie de manger froid. Et Gibbs, s'interrompit-il alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi.

Le patron hocha la tête, il grimpa les marches deux à deux jusqu'à l'étage. La voix de Kelly retentit de nouveau.

_- Vous avez vraiment une drôle de façon de vous dire que vous vous aimez._

- Que veux-tu, sœurette, on est des mecs.

Son rire cristallin l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine.

* * *

**PBG, j'espère que ça t'a plu (aux autres aussi d'ailleurs) ! *hug***


End file.
